


Tigre aux dents de Sabre

by Arches67



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arches67/pseuds/Arches67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blessé, John vient chercher de l'aide chez Zoé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous.  
> Juste une petite histoire pour occuper mes nombreux doigts. Nous sommes sur la suite de White Interest (un peu de patience), et on m'a priée de bien vouloir me calmer en attendant que le scenario soit finalisé…  
> Bref, il fallait bien que je passe le temps, donc je suis revenue à mon domaine de prédilection. Une nouvelle histoire hurt/confort, avec un peu de Zoé (on ne la voit pas assez à mon goût), une pincée de Shaw (je finis par bien l'aimer)…  
> Le résultat ? Une petite histoire sans vraiment de scenario… avec John en victime (oui… encore… désolée, John), de l'humour, de la tendresse.  
> J'espère que vous apprécierez, laissez un commentaire !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Zoé fronça les sourcils et jeta un œil à l'horloge pour vérifier l'heure. Il était bien trop tard pour une visite de courtoisie.

Le bruit sourd contre sa porte la fit bondir sur ses pieds, et elle se précipita pour regarder par le judas. Elle ne distinguait qu'une forme sombre sur le côté. Son visiteur était appuyé contre la porte et elle ne pouvait le voir. Elle n'attendait personne.

"Zoé," fit une voix râpeuse.

"John?"

Ouvrant la porte en même temps qu'elle parlait, Zoé se retrouva avec près d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix de costume sombre dans les bras.

"Ouah…" s'exclama-t-elle, le poids soudain manquant de la faire tomber.

Elle parvint à retenir le corps et glissa son bras à sa taille.

"John, qu'est-ce que…" elle ne finit pas sa phrase, aidant l'homme visiblement blessé à rentrer.

Lentement, elle les conduisit vers la pièce de séjour.

"Salle de bain," murmura John.

Changeant de direction, elle les dirigea vers la pièce, s'arrêtant devant la cuvette des WC pensant que c'était ce dont John avait besoin. Celui-ci se redressa et se dégagea des bras de Zoé. Il se dirigea vers la cloison de la douche et se laissa glisser au sol lentement, dos appuyé au mur. Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement, la tête baissée.

Zoé le regarda. Sa chemise était couverte de sang et sa veste semblait déchirée en plusieurs endroits.

"J'appelle une ambulance," dit-elle la voix posée.

Zoé n'était pas une femme à perdre la tête à cause d'un peu de sang. Même si, effectivement, il y en avait beaucoup… sur le corps de quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait particulièrement.

John leva la tête pour la regarder.

"Zoé, si j'avais voulu une ambulance, je ne serais pas venu chez toi."

"Mais…" elle désigna vaguement son corps de la main.

"Ca n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air."

"John, tu es couvert de sang !"

"Une grande partie n'est pas à moi."

Zoé fit une grimace. "Pas sûre que ça me rassure…"

"Tu connais le dicton,  _'tu devrais voir l'autre type'_ …"répliqua John essayant d'alléger la tension.

"Ça me rassure encore moins," rétorqua sèchement Zoé, ne voyant pas l'humour de la situation.

John était en train de se vider de son sang sur son carrelage, cela n'avait absolument rien d'amusant. Elle se disait que la raison pour laquelle il avait demandé à se rendre dans la salle de bain était sans doute pour ne pas répandre son sang sur son canapé. S'il était encore capable de penser à cela, ça n'était effectivement peut-être pas si grave…

John poussa un soupir.

"Zoé, je vais bien… globalement", ajouta-t-il quand elle le foudroya du regard.

"Bien, laisse-moi te déshabiller pour voir."

"J'aime quand tu me déshabilles," fit-il avec un sourire taquin. Sa tentative de flirt ne lui attira qu'un œil noir.

Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et l'aida à enlever sa veste. Elle ne put retenir un juron quand elle vit les dégâts. Sa chemise, blanche à l'origine, était rouge de sang, le tissu portant des traces de coupures en plus d'endroits qu'elle n'osait compter.

"John !"

"Ce ne sont que quelques coupures," tempéra John.

"Quelques…" Zoé était à court de mots. "John, on a l'impression que tu as affronté un tigre aux dents de sabre dans un couloir !"

John s'esclaffa, puis gémit quand ses côtes protestèrent. "Un tigre aux dents de sabre ?"

Sa main droite tenait son côté gauche, couvrant une zone qui semblait saigner abondamment. Zoé se leva pour lui tendre une serviette. Il grimaça quand il appuya sur la blessure.

"De quoi as-tu besoin ?" demanda Zoé, comprenant que John était venu chez elle pour se soigner.

"Désinfectant, compresses, bandages…."

Il sortit la chemise de son pantalon et souleva la main tenant la serviette. Il ne put retenir une grimace dégoûtée en regardant la plaie.

"Des points de suture ?" ajouta-t-il en penchant la tête.

"Des points de suture ? John, j'espère que tu ne comptes pas sur moi. La dernière fois que j'ai tenu une aiguille, c'était au cours d'activités manuelles à l'école !"

"Cadeau de fêtes des mères ?"

"Un truc dans le genre, oui."

"Pas de souci, Shaw s'en occupera."

Hochant la tête, Zoé attrapa la veste de John pour fouiller dans les poches, à la recherche de son téléphone.

"Zoé, que fais-tu ?"

"J'appelle Samantha."

"Demain…"

"Tu es fou ? John, cette blessure doit être sacrément profonde pour saigner autant. Tu ne peux pas attendre toute une nuit. Je sais qu'il est tard, mais elle comprendra."

John eut une grimace de doute. Parcourant le carnet d'adresses, elle appuya sur le bouton. Puis pendant que le téléphone sonnait, elle brancha le haut-parleur. Shaw aurait peut-être besoin de poser des questions à John pour venir préparée.

"John, j'espère que tu es mort pour oser m'appeler à une heure pareille. Sinon, crois-moi, c'est  _moi_  qui te tuerai," gronda Shaw.

"Est-ce que se vider de son sang sur le carrelage de ma salle de bain compte ?" demanda Zoé d'une voix hésitante.

Il y eut un long silence surpris.

"Zoé ?"

"Bonsoir, Samantha. Ton partenaire a besoin d'une infirmière plus calée que moi."

"Qu'est-ce… Oh zut ! Garde-le éveillé, j'arrive."

Shaw coupa la communication sans autre commentaire. Zoé sourit en raccrochant. La partenaire de John était vraiment unique en son genre.

John était affalé sur le sol, sa main lâche sur la serviette.

"John, continue à appuyer sur cette blessure !" fit Zoé, en pressant sa main sur celle de son visiteur.

La nouvelle douleur le fit grimacer. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit sa robe de chambre.

"Garde la pression," dit-elle en se levant pour attraper la ceinture de coton.

Agenouillée à ses côtés, en l'entoura de la ceinture, ajouta une nouvelle serviette et serra. Cette fois John ne put retenir un gémissement. Il inspira longuement, les yeux crispés, essayant de contrôler les tremblements de son corps.

"Zoé, désolé de te demander ça, mais tu aurais des antidouleurs ?"

"Laisse-moi vérifier."

Zoé se leva pour examiner son armoire à pharmacie.

"Ibuprofène ?" demanda-t-elle en montrant la boîte.

"T'as rien de plus fort ?"

"Un verre de whisky ?" proposa Zoé avec un demi-sourire.

Elle vit une étincelle passer dans les yeux de John, puis il eut un léger rire.

"Je pourrais toujours prétendre que je n'étais pas totalement conscient, mais tu te débrouilles toute seule avec Shaw quand elle voudra t'arracher la tête pour avoir donné de l'alcool à un blessé."

Zoé prit deux cachets et remplit le verre se trouvant sur l'étagère avec de l'eau du robinet.

"Deux ?" s'exclama John incrédule. "Zoé, c'est un peu plus sérieux qu'un mal de crâne…"

"Tu n'es pas sensé en prendre plus de deux à la fois. C'est à prendre ou à laisser."

"Tu étais prête à me donner du whisky !"

"C'était une plaisanterie !"

John tendit la main. Zoé eut une grimace dégoutée en la voyant, sale et tachée de sang. Elle secoua la tête.

"Ouvre la bouche." Elle lui posa les cachets sur la langue et lui fit boire le verre d'eau.

Il le vida goulument. Elle se leva pour le remplir à nouveau.

"Tiens, tu es sans doute déshydraté."

John ne se fit pas prier, puis laisser retomber sa tête contre le mur, fermant les yeux. S'asseyant à ses côtés, Zoé porta la main à son visage et l'embrassa doucement.

John laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir.

"Tu fais une excellente infirmière," murmura-t-il.

"Sam m'a dit de te garder conscient."

"J'aime beaucoup ta méthode…" John appuya sa joue contre la main, savourant le contact ; il laissa ses yeux se fermer.

Zoé lui frotta la pommette avec le pouce

"John, ne t'endors pas."

"Je dors pas," grommela-t-il.

"Ouvre les yeux."

"Sont ouverts…"

"Essaye encore…" fit Zoé avec un sourire.

Il ouvrit les yeux et comme à chaque fois elle fut aspirée par leur profondeur. Elle reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant doucement. Finalement, l'embrasser jusqu'à l'arrivée de Shaw lui convenait parfaitement. Elle ne s'en lassait jamais.

"Ce sol est plutôt dur. Tu ne veux pas t'installer plus confortablement ?" demanda-t-elle en s'écartant.

"Non, ça va. Plus proche du sol si jamais je tombe dans les pommes," expliqua-t-il quand il la vit froncer les sourcils.

Elle eut une grimace inquiète, se sentant inutile. Shaw n'avait pas dit dans combien de temps elle arriverait ; garder John éveillé risquait de se compliquer. Elle devait le faire parler, ce qui n'était jamais facile avec lui.

"Je ne savais pas que tu avais eu des soucis avec l'alcool," dit-elle doucement.

John releva la tête brusquement, l'interrogeant des yeux. Zoé haussa une épaule hésitante.

"L'étincelle dans tes yeux quand je t'ai proposé le whisky…" Elle hésita un instant, "je l'ai déjà vue chez quelqu'un d'autre."

"J'ai décroché il y a presque quatre ans maintenant…"

"Mais ton corps se souvient. Le monstre est endormi, mais il est toujours là…"

"J'en sais quelque chose…" murmura John.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

John poussa un soupir.

"Parfois la vie t'envoie plus d'obstacles que tu ne peux surmonter…"

Zoé vit le regard hanté dans ses yeux. Il avait dû vivre le pire pour avoir été brisé. Elle l'avait vu après la mort de l'inspecteur Carter. Une épave, il avait coupé les ponts avec tout le monde, elle y compris. Mais l'expression dans ses yeux montrait qu'il avait connu pire. Cela avait dû toucher quelqu'un de vraiment très proche.

John regardait le visage de Zoé. Elle voulait comprendre, mais n'osait pas l'interroger. Il avait été très clair dès le début de leur relation, son passé était un sujet interdit. Elle l'avait accepté, mais elle ne pouvait clairement pas s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour lui.

"Elle s'appelait Jessica. Je l'aimais… comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne…" Il hésita, se demandant si Zoé risquait d'être jalouse.

Zoé secoua la tête avec un sourire attendri, comprenant qu'il voulait épargner ses sentiments.

"John, nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Nous avons tous deux un passé amoureux. Seigneur, j'espère bien que tu as été amoureux fou au moins une fois dans ta vie !"

"J'aurais dû la sauver…"

"Je suis désolée," murmura-t-elle. Voir mourir un être aimé était sans doute la pire chose qui puisse arriver. Sous ses airs effrayants, elle savait que John avait un cœur immense.

"Moi aussi. Et tuer l'enflure responsable de sa mort ne m'a même pas vraiment soulagé…"

Zoé avala sa salive. Elle savait que le passé de John était sombre, mais il n'avait jamais admis avoir commis de crime auparavant. Laisser échapper ce genre d'information prouvait que son contrôle était en train de s'effriter, au rythme du sang s'écoulant de son corps.  _Où était donc Shaw ?"_

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a permis d'arrêter ?"

"J'ai trouvé un travail."

Elle se demanda s'il voulait parler de Finch. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

"Ne t'endors pas John.

"Je sais…"

"Tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu as dit qu'il se vidait de son sang sur ton carrelage."

Zoé poussa un cri de surprise. Elle n'avait pas entendu Shaw entrer.

"Bon sang, Shaw. Tu aurais pu frapper !" reprocha John.

"Et rater cette scène touchante?"

Zoé était assise au sol, à côté de John, le tenant dans ses bras.

Shaw resta appuyée contre la porte, examinant le corps de John de loin. Elle fit une grimace en voyant la quantité de sang sur la chemise et les nombreuses coupures.

"Zoé, peux-tu recouvrir ta table de salle à manger ? J'ai besoin de l'allonger pour m'occuper de lui."

Zoé se leva et se précipita dans la pièce. Shaw s'approcha de John et le regarda.

"Tu peux te lever ?" demanda-t-elle froidement.

"Je peux essayer." Il n'en avait aucune envie ; le sol était très confortable à son sens.

Il accepta la main tendue et se redressa. Il faillit retomber quand le vertige le frappa de plein fouet. Shaw l'avait anticipé et le retint tandis que le malaise s'estompait.

"T'as perdu combien de sang ?" gronda-t-elle.

"Un peu…"

"Ouais… Je ne pensais pas qu'il fallait que je passe prendre une poche de sang à l'hôpital."

"Ça va aller."

"Bien sûr."

Elle l'aida à s'asseoir sur la table et lui enleva sa chemise. Elle fut effarée par le nombre d'estafilades sur son corps.

"Bon sang, Reese ! Dans quoi t'es-tu fourré ? Un combat à mains nues avec un tigre aux dents de sabre ?" Elle attrapa des gants chirurgicaux dans son sac.

John tourna la tête vers Zoé qui s'était esclaffée.

"Vous vous voyez souvent toutes les deux ?" demanda-t-il inquiet. Cela avait quelque chose d'effrayant.

Shaw était en train de détacher la serviette à son côté. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant la plaie.

"Et merde ! John, tu ne fais vraiment pas les choses à moitié." Elle toucha les bords de l'entaille et John inspira sèchement. "Au moins, tu as réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie."

Elle examina le reste des blessures, certaines sur ses bras, d'autres sur sa poitrine, une ou deux sur le dos (elle fut surprise par celles-là, John savait ne pas présenter son dos à un adversaire). Fort heureusement, la plupart étaient superficielles ; quelques-unes allaient nécessiter des points de suture cependant. Elle fouilla dans son sac.

"Flute !" grommela-t-elle.

"A court de fil ?" plaisanta John.

Bien qu'il minimisa la situation, John était parfaitement conscient de l'étendue des dégâts, et du nombre de points de suture qui allaient être nécessaires pour le recoudre. Plaisanter sur le sujet lui permettait de prendre de la distance.

"J'ai oublié que je n'avais plus de Lidocaine, gros malin !"

Reese fit une grimace. Les prochaines minutes allaient être réjouissantes...

"Enlève tes chaussures et allonge-toi," ordonna-t-elle pendant qu'elle sortait le nécessaire de son sac. "Zoé, tu peux m'apporter de l'eau tiède, s'il te plait ?"

"Tout de suite."

Shaw s'attaqua d'abord à la plaie sur l'abdomen, la plus grave. Elle était profonde. Non mortelle en soit, mais suffisamment sérieuse pour le devenir si elle n'était pas traitée correctement.

Elle prépara son aiguille et s'attela à la tâche. John inspira profondément, luttant contre la brûlure que l'aiguille avait déclenchée sur tout son corps.

"Ne bouge pas, John !" ordonna Shaw.

"Je ne fais que respirer," se plaignit John

"Et ben, arrête !" rétorqua-t-elle.

Zoé ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'échange. Ils avaient l'air de discuter d'une simple écharde, pas d'une entaille de vingt centimètres sur le côté de John.

John serra les dents et ferma les yeux, avalant la douleur. Il déplaça sa main droite à la recherche du bord de la table pour s'accrocher à quelque chose. Deux mains douces s'enroulèrent alors autour de sa paume. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Zoé à ses côtés, l'encourageant d'un sourire. Quand Shaw perça à nouveau la peau, il ne put s'empêcher de serrer sa main et Zoé grimaça. Avec un mouvement de recul, il lâcha les doigts, il ne voulait pas la blesser, mais elle retint sa main, lui en caressant le dos doucement. Il se concentra sur la caresse, sur les mains entourant la sienne. Il fixa les yeux de Zoé. Il pouvait voir qu'elle avait mal pour lui, mais se montrait forte, l'aidant à supporter la douleur.

"C'est fini, John," annonça Shaw en coupant le dernier fil.

Il ferma les yeux, poussant un long soupir de soulagement. Ça avait été moins pénible qu'il ne l'avait redouté.

"Tu es douée, Shaw."

"Des heures de pratique…" murmura l'ex-agent, "principalement sur moi-même."

"Merci."

"Ne te détends pas trop encore, je n'ai pas terminé."

John grogna. "Les autres ne sont que des éraflures."

"Reese, je ne te dis pas comment faire ton boulot, alors tu me laisses faire le mien."

Shaw commença à s'occuper des autres coupures, alternant entre stéri-strips et points de suture quand nécessaire.

"Bon, alors, que s'est-il passé ? Je ne savais pas que nous avions une nouvelle affaire."

Maintenant que la blessure la plus grave était gérée, elle pouvait se permettre de parler en même temps, et par la même occasion permettre à John de penser à autre chose.

"Non, il n'y a rien en cours," se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il pouvait presque entendre Shaw taper impatiemment du pied dans sa tête, attendant un peu plus d'information. Pour une fois, il pouvait faire un effort.

"J'étais au foyer des sans-abris…

"Reese, je suis sûre que Finch serait d'accord de t'augmenter."

John lui adressa un regard reproche. "Je suis bénévole…"

"Je sais," répondit Shaw avec un sourire, contente de l'avoir forcé à avouer.

"Tu en as eu assez d'espionner Finch alors tu t'es penché sur mon cas ?"

"Je me suis dit que ça serait plus facile," confirma Shaw.

"Tu es bénévole dans un foyer pour sans-abris ?" demanda Zoé estomaquée. Comment y parvenait-il ? Et à son sens, il aidait déjà beaucoup de monde.

"Ils m'ont aidé quand j'en ai eu besoin. Ca me paraît normal de leur rendre la pareille."

"Et ils ont un bébé tigre aux dents de sabre…"

John fronça les yeux intrigué.  _D'où sortait cette histoire de tigre aux dents de sabre ?_

"John, je sais comment tu te bats. Je suis incapable de comprendre comment tu as pu te mettre dans un état pareil," s'exclama Shaw.

L'ex-agent soupira.

"Billy est un drogué. La plupart du temps, il est inoffensif, il vit dans son petit monde. Je suppose que sa dernière dose devait être coupée avec des saletés plutôt nocives. Il est devenu totalement fou. Quand je suis arrivé à l'abri, ils avaient réussi à l'isoler dans la cuisine." Il eut une grimace de désapprobation. "Pas le meilleur endroit puisqu'il s'est emparé de deux  _très_ grands couteaux. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter. La drogue le rendait totalement imprévisible, incroyablement rapide… je ne voulais pas le blesser."

Zoé le regardait les yeux écarquillés. Cet homme continuait à la surprendre encore et toujours. Elle était douée pour juger les gens, c'était son métier. John était une énigme perpétuelle. Mettre sa propre vie en danger pour épargner celle d'un drogué…

"La prochaine fois, je te conseille de réévaluer ta stratégie pour 'épargner l'adversaire'," fit Shaw en plaçant un dernier pansement sur l'épaule.

"Merci, Shaw."

John commença à se rasseoir mais Shaw le repoussa vers la table. Elle posa une main sur sa ceinture pour l'ouvrir.

"Hé !" protesta John.

"Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que Billy s'est contenté de viser ton torse ?"

"Essentiellement," répondit John d'une petite voix.

Shaw passa un doigt dans un trou au pantalon et leva un sourcil. Reese se laissa retomber avec un soupir de défaite.

"C'est bien ce que je disais…" murmura Shaw en secouant la tête. Elle ouvrit le pantalon et commença à le baisser. "J'espère que tu n'as pas choisi de porter ton caleçon à nounours aujourd'hui," plaisanta-t-elle.

Zoé ne put retenir une exclamation en voyant les jambes. Bien qu'elles aient été beaucoup moins touchées que son torse, il y avait cependant plusieurs estafilades. Elle avait été tellement soucieuse des taches rouges sur la chemise qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué les traces humides sur le pantalon. Fort heureusement, elles étaient toutes superficielles.

John était en train de perdre la bataille contre le sommeil, son corps avait besoin de récupérer. Il s'éveilla de sa torpeur avec un cri étranglé quand Shaw lui piqua les fesses avec une seringue. C'était jusqu'à présent la seule partie de son corps qui ne le faisait pas souffrir.

"Qu'est-ce que...?"

"Antibiotique," expliqua Shaw. "John, le véritable danger vient du risque d'infection maintenant. Je te donnerai des cachets. Prends-les. Je pense que tu n'as pas envie de perdre un morceau de ton corps."

"Très bien, docteur," chantonna John.

Shaw le foudroya du regard, elle était sérieuse. Reese hocha la tête doucement. Elle avait raison, bien sûr. Autant de coupures non traitées pouvaient finir par s'avérer létales. Elle prépara une autre seringue.

"Antidouleur, ça agira plus vite," précisa-t-elle quand elle le vit lever un sourcil interrogatif.

"Tu aurais pu commencer par ça," murmura John se demandant s'il était en train de gémir.

"J'avais besoin de toi éveillé," répondit Shaw.

"Il a pris de l'Ibuprofène pendant que nous t'attendions," avisa Zoé.

"La prochaine fois, essaie le thé vert," grommela Shaw en injectant le produit.

"Pour les flavonoïdes ?" s'interrogea Zoé.

"Ça a meilleur goût et à peu près autant d'effet sur des lésions aussi étendues."

John s'assit avec un grognement, la main posée sur son abdomen. Zoé lui tendit une bouteille d'eau.

"Zoé, donne-moi quelques minutes et je débarrasse le plancher," dit-il en vidant la bouteille. Il avait perdu suffisamment de sang dans le passé pour savoir qu'il avait besoin de s'hydrater en profondeur.

Shaw éclata de rire.

"Je demande à voir ! John, si tu es capable d'arriver à la porte sans t'évanouir, je t'accompagne personnellement jusqu'à chez toi," le défia-t-elle.

John ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais y renonça. Elle avait raison. En fait, juste parvenir à rester assis devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Zoé se tourna vers Shaw. "Aide-moi à l'emmener dans mon lit."

"Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour entrer dans le lit d'une femme..."

Sa plaisanterie tomba à plat quand son sourire se transforma en grimace alors que les deux jeunes femmes l'aidaient à descendre de la table.

Portant la plus grande partie de son poids, elles l'emmenèrent jusqu'à la chambre à coucher. Il s'était écroulé avant même que Zoé n'ait fini de le couvrir.

Elle lui caressa le front doucement, fermant les yeux avec un soupir soulagé. Shaw lui prit le coude et la conduisit jusqu'au canapé. Après l'avoir aidé à s'asseoir, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle en revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une tasse.

"Tiens, bois," dit-elle, en lui glissant la tasse chaude entre les mains.

Zoé s'aperçut alors qu'elle était en train de trembler. Elle leva un regard un peu perdu sur Shaw.

"Etat de choc," expliqua Shaw. "Je me demandais quand tu allais finir par t'effondrer." Elle sourit en voyant Zoé lever un sourcil. "Tu as été remarquable."

Zoé haussa une épaule, incertaine, s'enroulant autour de la tasse pour en récupérer toute la chaleur. Elle avait froid. Elle réagissait toujours avec calme face aux situations les plus graves, la panique ne survenant que plus tard. Mais, jamais, elle ne s'était écroulée de façon aussi violente. Elle était épuisée et au bord des larmes.

Shaw attrapa le plaid sur le canapé et le lui posa sur les épaules.

"Tu as conscience qu'il va te briser le cœur ?"

Zoé ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Shaw l'interrompit.

"Pas volontairement, bien sûr. Mais un jour, il rencontrera l'adversaire de trop…" Shaw haussa une épaule, lui laissant terminer sa phrase. Toutes deux savaient combien sa vie était dangereuse.

Elles restèrent en silence. Zoé buvait son thé, repensant aux paroles de Shaw.

Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'elle était amoureuse de John. Certes, cela faisait maintenant quelques mois qu'ils se fréquentaient, mais "l'amour" ne faisait pas partie de l'équation. Ils appréciaient la compagnie l'un de l'autre, sachant pertinemment que leur vie ne leur permettait pas grand-chose de plus. Ce qu'ils partageaient était fabuleux, comblant leurs besoins et plaisir, mais les sentiments n'étaient pas de mise, du moins, ils n'étaient jamais mentionnés.

Elle avait érigé un mur autour d'elle ; elle adorait son travail et s'y dédiait corps et âme. Elle n'avait pas de temps à consacrer à une histoire d'amour. Elle choisissait ses partenaires pour satisfaire ses besoins et quelques heures de plaisir, mais elle prenait soin de partir avant que les choses ne puissent devenir sérieuses. Quand elle avait commencé à voir John, elle avait vite vu qu'il partageait le même point de vue. Aucune explication n'était nécessaire, cela leur convenait parfaitement.

Comment il était parvenu à percer le mur était un mystère. Mais de toute évidence, il y était arrivé.

"Tu l'as carrément dans la peau," fit Shaw avec un soupir.

Zoe lui adressa un petit sourire attristé.

Shaw lui prit la tasse, totalement froide à présent, des mains. "Va dormir. Je passerai déposer les médicaments et des vêtements."

"Merci, Sam."

Shaw lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta l'appartement.

Zoé retourna dans la chambre, se changea rapidement et posa sa main sur le front de John. Il avait un peu fièvre. Guère surprenant après ce qu'il avait traversé. Elle plaça un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et se lova à ses côtés.

Quand John se réveilla, tout son corps le faisait souffrir. Il garda les yeux fermés faisant l'inventaire de ses blessures. Il ne put retenir un grognement frustré. Simplement se lever allait être un véritable enfer… Il devait appeler Finch, qui allait sans doute lui voler dans les plumes pour avoir trouvé le moyen d'être blessé pendant son temps libre. Il lui conseillerait probablement des activités de loisir plus calmes.

"Bonjour," fit Zoé à ses côtés.

Il tourna la tête pour la regarder. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et son visage portait encore la trace de son oreiller, mais son sourire illuminait la pièce. Il porta la main à son visage et se tourna pour l'embrasser mais dû s'arrêter quand sa blessure au côté protesta violemment. Le repoussant doucement, Zoé se releva sur un bras et lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

"Bonjour," répondit-il quand elle s'écarta.

"Comment te sens-tu ? La vérité," ajouta-t-elle quand il haussa une épaule.

"Des antidouleur seraient les bienvenus."

"Shaw a dit qu'elle en apporterait. Je vais l'appeler voir à quelle heure elle pense venir."

"Tu devrais vérifier sur ta table d'abord," conseilla John.

"Quoi ?"

Sautant du lit, Zoé se rendit dans la cuisine et revint avec un papier.

"Il va falloir que je revois ma sécurité."

"Bonne idée. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Je demanderai à Finch de t'appeler."

Zoé le foudroya du regard. Il était le premier à rentrer chez elle comme dans un moulin.

"Shaw t'a laissé du courrier ?" demanda John en pointant la note à sa main.

"Plutôt des instructions sur la façon de gérer un patient suicidaire…"

"Suici…?"

"Tu devrais être à l'hôpital ! Pourquoi es-tu venu chez moi d'abord ? Même si bien sûr ça n'est pas la question," ajouta-t-elle après coup.

"En toute honnêteté ? Parce que tu étais la plus proche… et Finch aurait pété un câble si j'étais arrivé couvert de sang comme je l'étais."

"Tu m'as dit que la majorité ce n'était pas le tien."

"Billy s'était mis à saigner du nez massivement avant que je ne finisse par l'arrêter."

"Je n'encourage bien évidemment pas la violence, mais pourquoi n'as pas eu recours à des mesures plus drastiques quand tu as été blessé ?"

"Billy est un chic type. Je ne pouvais pas lui exploser une rotule. Il a fait les mauvais choix quand la vie est devenue trop difficile, ce n'est pas de sa faute."

"Mais ce sont  _ses_  choix."

"Tu as parfois besoin d'une main tendue."

"Et qui te l'a tendue à toi ?"

John pencha la tête, la laissant trouver la réponse à sa propre question.

"Finch, bien sûr. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles le bouleverser. Mais, John, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang…"

"J'en ai perdu bien plus il y a quelques mois," murmura John.

"Tu as failli mourir il y a quelques mois !" s'écria Zoé. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ces semaines cauchemardesques.

L'éclair de douleur qui traversa les yeux de John lui déchira le cœur. Lui avait survécu, mais pas quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Elle se précipita à ses côtés.

"Je suis désolée," s'excusa-t-elle. Elle lui passa la main dans les cheveux. "J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi…"

Le silence s'attarda, les souvenirs flottant autour d'eux. Après quelques minutes, John leva la main pour lui caresser la joue.

"Alors, que dit le docteur ?"

"Elle est vraiment médecin ?"

"Oui, même si elle a cessé d'exercer il y a des années." Il eut un léger rire en voyant son expression, "je voulais dire d'un point de vue officiel."

Zoé regarda la note.

" _Zoé,_

_quelques trucs pour t'occuper de ton patient (bonne chance !). J'ai laissé des antibiotiques (une fois par jour pendant dix jours) et antidouleurs (toutes les six heures avec de la nourriture). Beaucoup de liquides, de préférence de l'eau. Garde-le au lit autant que possible (pas comme ça !). Conserve les bandages au sec, à changer tous les deux jours. S'il essaie de partir, utilise l'arme sous ta table basse. Ensuite appelle-moi, je viendrai retirer la balle._

_PS J'ai remporté ses vêtements pour les détruire, j'en apporterai plus tard ; au moins il ne pourra pas s'échapper."_

Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas s'esclaffer devant l'expression outrée de John.

"Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, détends-toi."

"Zoé, n'espère pas que je le prendrai au lit," aboya John.

Elle allait protester puis elle vit ses yeux et y renonça. Avec son corps affaibli, il avait besoin de garder un minimum de dignité. Si se lever pour prendre son petit déjeuner lui en conférait, elle le laisserait se déplacer. Puis elle s'assurerait de le remettre au lit.

"Prends ton temps, je n'ai même pas lancé le café encore."

Se lever pour accomplir des tâches aussi banales que de se rendre aux toilettes et se laver le visage prit beaucoup plus d'énergie que nécessaire. Zoé lui avait laissé une robe de chambre bleu foncé. Il fit une grimace, incapable de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait porté un vêtement pareil.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine lentement. Il devait avoir perdu beaucoup plus de sang qu'il ne le pensait pour se sentir aussi faible. Il s'assit avec un soupir soulagé.

"Jus de fruit, café… bois !" ordonna Zoé d'une voix ferme.

"Tu vas suivre les instructions de Zoé à la lettre ?"

"Oh oui, je ne veux pas m'attirer ses foudres," répondit Zoé avec un tremblement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle posa une assiette de crêpes devant lui.

"Mange, ensuite tu pourras prendre les antidouleurs."

"Je ne te connaissais pas ce côté dictateur."

"Comme ça, la prochaine fois que tu joueras les justiciers, tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de venir ici."

"Pas de souci, je ne reviendrai pas,"

"Oh,  _John_  ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu aurais dû aller à l'hôpital ! Tu as sans doute besoin d'une transfusion et de toute évidence de soins médicaux." Elle se mordit les lèvres luttant contre les larmes.

"Hé… sshhh," la calma John en l'attirant auprès de lui. "Je vais bien, Zoé."

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser tendre. Elle enroula ses mains autour de son cou et approfondit le baiser. Ouvrant la bouche, elle accueillit sa langue avec bonheur. Il avait un goût de café frais et de lui. Elle gémit de plaisir. Ils se séparèrent lentement.

"Oh seigneur, je t'aime tant," murmura Zoé.

"Je sais," répondit John avec un léger reproche dans la voix.

"Je sais…" répondit Zoé acceptant la réprimande. "Samantha m'a dit que tu me briserais le cœur."

"Je…"

Zoé lui posa la main sur la bouche pour l'arrêter. "Ne dis rien. Mange tes crêpes John. Tu as besoin de prendre tes médicaments."

John hocha la tête et prit une bouchée. Un sourire éclaira son visage. "Elles sont extraordinaires ! C'est délicieux, Zoé."

Elle le remercia de la tête.

Il reprit une autre bouchée gémissant presque de plaisir. "Je suis presque content d'avoir été blessé. C'est un régal."

"Recette familiale secrète. Et tu n'as pas besoin d'être blessé pour y avoir droit. Juste… reste vivant."

Changeant sa fourchette de main, il prit ses doigts dans les siens, lui serrant la main doucement.

"Merci de m'avoir tenu la main hier soir."

"J'aurais voulu pouvoir prendre une partie de ta douleur…"

"Ça m'a aidé, Zoé," répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il était si fatigué quand il termina de manger qu'il se demanda s'il allait être capable de retourner dans la chambre. Zoé sourit en voyant ses yeux se fermer.

"Allez, au lit," fit-elle l'aidant à se lever, vaguement inquiète quand il ne protesta pas.

Elle le couvrit tendrement.

"Je voulais te demander… C'était quoi toute cette histoire au sujet du tigre aux dents de sabre ?" demanda John.

Zoé s'esclaffa. "L'émission de National Geographic la semaine dernière. J'ai l'impression que Shaw l'a vue aussi."

John eut une grimace de doute.

"C'était des animaux effrayants, mais superbes et puissants." Zoé pencha la tête en le regardant. "Un peu comme toi maintenant que j'y pense."

"J'ai été traité de plein de choses dans ma vie… Jamais de tigre aux dents de sabre…"

Zoé lui sourit avec tendresse.

"Tu vas me chanter une berceuse ?" marmonna-t-il quand elle posa un doux baiser sur son front.

"Gros beta… dors," murmura-t-elle en voyant ses yeux se fermer.

Il tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne. Elle poussa un soupir.

"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, John Reese… ou quel que soit ton vrai nom…" s'interrogea-t-elle doucement en secouant la tête.

* * *

 

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour,  
> Yellowstone69 s'est plaint que l'histoire "Tigre aux dents de sabre" était trop courte, elle voulait la suite…   
> Je ne pouvais pas la laisser pleurer dans son coin (et il faut toujours ménager sa correctrice).  
> Alors voilà le résultat.

Zoé était assise sur son canapé, profitant d'un rare moment de tranquillité avec un roman. Elle adorait lire, mais avait rarement le temps de se poser pour le faire. Elle avait décidé que dans la mesure où elle était de toutes façons coincée chez elle à garder un œil sur John, elle pouvait bien profiter de l'occasion pour se faire plaisir.

Elle s'était préparé un thé fleuri et était roulée en boule sur un coin du canapé, couverture polaire sur les jambes et tasse à portée de main.

Elle sursauta quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle n'attendait personne, et eut la curieuse impression d'avoir déjà vécu la même scène peu de temps auparavant. Elle marqua sa page en grognant légèrement, l'intrigue venait de prendre un tour tout à fait surprenant, et posa le livre. Pieds nus, elle se dirigea vers la porte et vérifia par l'œilleton. La présence de John chez elle ne la rendait pas moins vigilante.

Elle venait sans doute déposer les vêtements de John comme promis. Au moins, cette fois, elle avait pris la peine de frapper. Zoé lui ouvrit avec un sourire en coin.

"Bonjour, Sam," dit-elle s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte.

"Salut."

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence. Shaw se demandant pourquoi Zoé ne la faisait pas entrer, Zoé savourant la déconfiture sur le visage de son visiteur.

"Alors ? Tu as perdu tes crochets à serrure ?"

Shaw haussa les sourcils.

"A ta place, je ne serais pas inquiète. Tu les as utilisés il y a peu ; ils sont sans doute dans la dernière veste que tu as porté."

Elle dû se mordre la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire ; Shaw semblait avoir du mal à décider si Zoé la taquinait ou était sérieuse. Après tout, elle avait effectivement forcé la porte quelques heures plus tôt.

Zoé fronça les sourcils tout à coup.

"Attends un peu. Tu n'avais pas peur que John t'arrache la tête en entrant comme ça en pleine nuit ?"

Zoé savait que John n'était pas en forme, mais elle était persuadée, que même affaibli, il conservait le sommeil léger. Elle doutait que Shaw ait pu pénétrer chez elle sans l'éveiller.

"Je m'étais assurée que son arme n'était pas à portée de main," répliqua Shaw avec un sourire.

Zoé ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

"Il va te tuer quand il l'apprendra."

"J'ai un atout… après tout, il a besoin d'antidouleurs… et j'ai ses vêtements," ajouta-t-elle en montrant un petit sac de voyage.

"Alors, où l'as-tu caché ? Il vaut mieux la lui rendre avant qu'il ne mette mon appartement sens dessus dessous."

"A l'heure qu'il est, j'imagine qu'il la mise sous son oreiller."

Zoé fronça les sourcils. "Attends… tu veux dire que vous vous êtes parlés quand tu as forcé ma porte la nuit dernière pour apporter les médicaments ?"

Elle eut un léger sourire satisfait quand Shaw réagit à l'accusation. Zoé se doutait que Sam avait sans doute juste voulu éviter de la réveiller, mais elle n'appréciait pas du tout que l'on pénètre ainsi chez elle.

"Comme tu l'as dit, John m'a entendu. C'était de ma faute. J'ai commis l'erreur d'entrer dans ta chambre. Ton parquet ne pardonne rien…"

"Voilà pourquoi il savait que tu avais laissé des trucs dans la cuisine." Zoé fit une grimace. "Sam, je doute que se lever précipitamment lui ait fait du bien." L'état de John ce matin n'avait rien de surprenant dans ces conditions.

"Tu me laisses entrer ou tu attends des excuses en bonne et due forme ?"

Zoé ouvrit la porte avec un petit rire. "Comme si je pouvais t'empêcher de rentrer. Fais comme chez toi, je t'en prie."

"Comment va-t-il ? Il ne râle pas trop d'être retenu prisonnier ?"

"Il dort."

Shaw fit une grimace et regarda l'horloge sur le mur, puis fronça davantage les sourcils.

Elle alla droit dans la chambre et laissa tomber le sac dans l'entrée. Il était trois heures de l'après-midi, il lui semblait inconcevable que l'ex-agent soit toujours endormi. Ses blessures étaient sérieuses, mais elle l'avait vu debout dans un état bien plus grave. Elle espérait n'avoir rien raté. Les risques d'infection étaient réels avec des couteaux de cuisine sales.

Elle s'approcha du lit et posa sa main sur le front de John. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise quand celui-ci lui attrapa la main et la jeta au sol.

"Et merde ! John, c'est Shaw ! Lâche-moi !" Ne voulant pas le blesser davantage, elle ne se débattait pas.

L'ayant reconnu, John enleva son bras d'autour du cou et se laissa tomber au sol.

"Bon sang, Shaw ! Utilise ton propre .45 si tu veux te tuer !" grogna-t-il.

"Si t'as arraché le moindre point de suture, c'est toi que je tuerai !" aboya Shaw en se dégageant.

Zoé regardait la scène abasourdie. Elle n'en revenait pas de la vitesse à laquelle John, endormi, avait réagi. Shaw était en train de le foudroyer du regard, probablement furieuse contre elle-même d'avoir été prise au dépourvu.

Il avait réagi instinctivement, mais la poussée d'adrénaline avait usé le peu d'énergie qu'il avait et son visage était à présent d'une pâleur effrayante. Shaw se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider. John s'assit lourdement sur lit.

"Tu fais peur à voir," commenta Shaw.

"Merci. Bonjour à toi aussi."

"Après-midi plutôt. John, il est quinze heures…" précisa-t-elle quand elle le vit lever un sourcil.

John se passa la main sur le menton. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il avait dormi aussi longtemps. Visiblement, il avait perdu plus de sang qu'il ne le pensait. En même temps, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi les nuits précédentes à cause de leur dernier numéro…

"Quand as-tu fait une nuit complète pour la dernière fois ?" demanda Shaw. Quand John se contenta de hausser une épaule, elle ajouta, "c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait."

Au moins, la perte de sang couplée à la fatigue expliquait son besoin de dormir. Elle n'avait pas détecté de chaleur particulière sur son front le bref instant où elle l'avait touché, a priori il n'avait pas d'infection.

Elle jeta un oeil aux bandages, quelques-uns étaient tachés de sang et la blessure la plus grave avait besoin d'être examinée. Elle avait laissé du matériel la veille. Elle se tourna vers la porte.

"Zoé, j'ai laissé…" Elle hocha la tête quand la jeune femme pointa du doigt une boîte posée sur une chaise. "Merci."

Elle nettoya les plaies et changea les bandages nécessaires, puis foudroya John du regard quand une grimace se transforma en légère exclamation.

"Quand as-tu pris les antidouleurs?"

"Avec le petit déjeuner."

"Un peu avant sept heures ce matin," précisa Zoé.

"John, quelle partie de 'toutes les six heures' n'était pas claire ?"

"C'est de ma faute, Sam. Je ne voulais pas le réveiller. Il avait l'air tellement paisible." Elle répondit à la grimace de John par un doux sourire. "Je vais préparer quelque chose."

"Ca commence comme ça, et on finit la bague au doigt…" marmonna Shaw. Elle répondit au regard noir de John par un visage innocent. Puis, son expression se fit plus sérieuse. "Arrange-toi juste pour ne pas la blesser. Zoé est quelqu'un de bien."

John ouvrit la bouche pour protester puis sembla manquer de l'énergie nécessaire pour protester. Il se leva, prit le sac que Shaw avait apporté et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

"Pas de douche !" lui cria Shaw.

"Je sais," gronda John.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire. Il allait lui faire payer très cher dès qu'il serait sur pied, mais en attendant c'était bien trop tentant. John détestait qu'on le materne.

La dernière fois qu'il avait été sérieusement blessé, il avait disparu dès qu'il avait tenu debout. Bien sûr, il y avait également d'autres raisons à sa disparition, mais se sentir diminué en faisait partie. Un loup solitaire, léchant ses blessures seul dans sa grotte…

Zoé préparait à manger dans la cuisine. Elle faisait réchauffer une boîte de soupe et était en train de préparer un sandwich. Elle leva les yeux vers Shaw.

"Je te prépare un sandwich," lui dit-elle, sachant que Sam ne refusait jamais un repas.

Ayant vu les quantités de nourriture qu'elle était capable d'avaler, Zoé se demandait toujours comment Sam pouvait avoir une silhouette pareille.

Quand John entra dans la cuisine, portant un vieux jean délavé et un t-shirt noir, Sam dégustait son sandwich avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

"J'espère que ça n'est pas mon sandwich que tu es en train de manger Shaw," menaça John.

Sa bouche pleine l'empêchant de répondre, elle se contenta de rapprocher son assiette, posant une main protectrice dessus. Zoé posa un bol fumant et une assiette sur la table.

"Voilà le tien. Je sais bien qu'il ne faut pas laisser de nourriture trop près de Sam," répondit Zoé en clignant de l'œil à Shaw.

"Soupe de poulet ?" demanda John en faisant la grimace.

"Tomate. Tu as besoin de t'hydrater. Mange !"

"Toujours aussi tyrannique…" marmonna John en s'asseyant.

"Zoé, je retire ce que j'ai dit hier. John a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi à ses côtés. Il pense toujours commander. Son côté dominant a besoin d'être sérieusement pris en main."

"Je suis sûre que tu ne te laisses pas faire."

"Oui, mais tu as plus de pouvoir. Après tout, tu as un lien direct avec ses caleçons."

"Hé !" protesta John. "Je suis peut-être un peu mal en point, mais mon ouïe est en parfait état."

"On devrait se refaire une virée entre filles," suggéra Shaw à Zoé, regrettant sa phrase avant même de l'avoir terminée.

Un éclair similaire passa dans les yeux de Zoé. La dernière fois qu'elles étaient sorties prendre un verre, Carter était là. Toutes deux savaient combien sa mort avait touché John, elles n'abordaient jamais le sujet. Le silence tomba telle une chape de plomb.

Après un instant, John laissa échapper un léger rire. "Chères demoiselles, vous êtes adorables," il sentit Shaw bondir à ce terme, "mais je ne suis pas en cristal."

Il avait fini sa soupe et s'attaquait maintenant au sandwich. Il attrapa les antidouleurs qu'il avala avec de l'eau. Manger lui avait fait du bien. Il convaincrait Zoé de lui faire un café, puis il partirait. Il devrait s'arrêter à la Bibliothèque.

Il se souvint tout à coup qu'il n'avait pas appelé Finch. Plus surprenant encore, son employeur n'avait pas cherché à la joindre. Il leva les yeux. Où était son téléphone ?

"Clairement, encore fatigué," commenta Shaw le regardant les yeux plissés. "J'ai appelé Finch pour le tenir au courant de ton petit accident, et ton téléphone est avec tout le bazar que tu avais dans les poches, dans le panier que Zoé a dans l'entrée.

"Tu lis dans les pensées maintenant ?"

"Je commence juste à bien te connaître."

"John, tu devrais rester te reposer," dit Zoé, débarrassant la table.

"Zoé, je vais bien. Je ne vais quand même pas passer ma journée au lit !"

"Tu devrais pourtant." Zoé se tourna vers Shaw. "Sam ?"

Shaw haussa les épaules. Elle savait que le seul moyen de retenir John serait de l'attacher physiquement ; il avait pris sa décision, rien ne l'en ferait changer."

John ne put retenir une grimace en se levant et s'approcha de Zoé, appuyée contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, les bras croisés, un air de reproche sur le visage. Il lui passa les bras autour du corps et lui adressa un sourire flamboyant, puis posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Zoé était incapable de résister à ce sourire ; elle fondit sous le baiser.

"Zoé, merci pour le petit déjeuner… le déjeuner… ton lit." Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. "Je t'appelle."

Les deux femmes le regardèrent prendre ses affaires et partir en silence. Zoé poussa un soupir frustré ; John était la seule personne capable d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Elle passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, sentant encore sa présence.

Shaw la regarda l'air pensif. "Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre votre relation…"

"Je ne pas sûr que nous  _ayons_  une relation."

"Ca n'est clairement pas qu'une histoire de sexe."

"Tu as déjà été amoureuse, Sam ?"

"Non."

Zoé leva la tête d'un mouvement sec, les yeux attristés par le ton de la voix. Shaw avait répondu avec la même voix que pour indiquer qu'elle ne possédait pas d'écran plat.

"Parfois, tu craques pour quelqu'un alors que tu sais pertinemment que ça ne marchera pas. Mais tu ne peux pas te résoudre à arrêter, alors tu continues de l'avant et tu t'efforces de ne pas te poser trop de questions. Tu prends de la distance, tu essaies de te convaincre de juste profiter au jour le jour. Ca ne marche pas trop mal… Surtout avec la vie que nous menons tous les deux. Puis quand un événement comme celui d'hier survient, ta perspective change et tu te retrouves de nouveau à la case départ."

Shaw poussa une sorte de ronflement. "Je suis bien contente de ne pas pouvoir aimer. C'est bien trop compliqué."

"Mais tu l'apprécies."

"Il est utile et très doué dans notre branche. Sans compter, que Finch aurait ma peau si je le laissais mourir."

"Je suppose que c'est un début," répondit Zoé avec un sourire.

"Merci pour le sandwich, Zoé."

"Tu pars déjà ?"

"Oui, je dois m'assurer que John ne finit pas évanoui dans une allée." Elle prit son téléphone. "Finch, vous avez un œil sur John ?"

"Mr. Reese est en route pour son appartement."

"Ne me dites pas qu'il rentre à pied !"

"Non, il a fait preuve d'intelligence et pris un taxi," répondit Finch avec une voix soulagée. "Comment va-t-il ?"

"Il survivra."

"Merci, Mlle Shaw."

"De quoi ?"

"D'avoir pris soin de lui. Transmettez également mes remerciements à Mlle Morgan."

"Au-revoir, Finch."

Shaw ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et se tourna. "On devrait quand même aller prendre un verre un soir."

"Avec plaisir." Zoé hésita un instant. "Pourrais-tu… m'appeler pour me dire comment il va dans quelques jours ?"

"Oui," répondit l'ex-agent avec un léger sourire. Toutes deux savaient qu'il n'appellerait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas de nouveau sur pied.

Zoé ferma la porte doucement et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé avec son livre. Elle allait s'offrir le reste de sa journée. Elle ne fut pas surprise quand, dans son esprit, le nouveau protagoniste du roman apparu avec une silhouette élancée et des yeux clairs.

* * *

 

Fin (pour de vrai cette fois)

 


End file.
